wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Blaster
Blaster is one of the twelve power classifications created by the PRT still in modern day use.“I do,” Weld nodded. He’d memorized it as a rhyme, as suggested by his old boss. Maybe that had been the intention from the start: Mover, Shaker, Brute and Breaker. Master, Tinker, Blaster and Thinker, Striker, Changer, Trump and Stranger. - Excerpt from Sentinel 9.1 Blasters are parahumans that have ranged offensive options. The majority of these powers are damaging, but this is not always the case.Ranged, offensive attacks of some form. Can include blasts, thrown or moved objects, grenades. Not always damaging, but generally deleterious. Response varies greatly depending on the nature of the blaster. At low levels, cover is highly recommended. At higher levels, movement is a higher priority, and cover should be assumed to be useless. Threat level 2+: Team is notified as to blaster classification so they can take cover at next opportunity. Frequent reporting on blaster’s location and likely direction of fire are encouraged. Suppression of ranged fire is encouraged but not mandated. Threat level 5+: Resources and/or personnel are devoted to pressuring the blaster threat, keeping them moving and focused on a target to protect other personnel. Truck-mounted emplacements may be necessary to apply sufficient pressure. Threat level 9+: Evacuation of likely firing zone is prioritized. Responding to high-caliber ranged threat is likely to necessitate matching response, if civilians or property are endangered. Inter-city missiles and other large-scale weapons are authorized. - PRT Master Reference - Classifications - Blaster Methodology Blasters use their powers to attack their enemies from range, generally using deleterious blasts with a large variety of effects: Blasters involve one or more types, which determine the amount, range, accuracy and power, among other factors (essentially the 'gun' that the Blaster fires); and an 'element', which determines the type of damage and any special effects of the shots.Blaster triggers involve a type, essentially the ‘gun’ that the blaster fires, and the element, which determines the damage type and special effects of whatever bullet is produced. - BLASTERS, document by Wildbow. Blasters can be categorized in twelve different types, where an individual Blaster can fall into multiple groups:When figuring out the framework of the trigger and how it applies to the power, take note of the two categories below that stand out the most, and combine them. The detail sheet has suggested powers for cross-interactions. - BLASTERS, document by Wildbow. Trigger events Blasters emerge from trigger events involving some sort animated, ranged threat: hostile others, approaching or attacking from a distance.Blaster (Pewpew - You have ranged attacks built in.) - Man vs. a living/animated threat, ambulatory threat is approaching, attacking from range, or posing immediate harm but still further than arm’s reach. - Weaver Dice: Rulebook (Old Version)Blaster - Powers that provide a ranged attack. Blasters come about from hostile others, approaching or attacking from a distance. - WD Rulebook: Character Creation - Trigger Capes: Classifications The exact circumstances, and the nature of and relationship to the threat have a lot of influence on the type of Blaster that arises from a trigger event (see also the table above). At the same time, the ‘element’ of the Blaster shot can also vary wildly, and covers a whole spectrum of possibilities. In most cases, the power will take ideas from surroundings, emotional state, themes, or personality traits. The effect is similar to how dreams pick up on little things that one notices throughout their day, making sense only sometimes, in retrospect, but rarely in the moment.The ‘element’ of the blaster shot can vary wildly, and covers the spectrum. The blaster power may borrow from ideas in the surroundings, or from emotional state, themes, or personality traits. The effect is very similar to how dreams pick up on little things that one notices throughout their day, making sense only sometimes, in retrospect, but rarely in the moment. - BLASTERS, document by Wildbow. Common combinations with other ratings Blasters commonly venture into the Shaker classification: Ruin Blasters through their ability to manipulate the environment, and Impact Blasters through the large radius of their blasts. Enchantment Blasters, on the other hand, cross over into the Striker classification. Flight is a common secondary power for Blasters: Blaster-Mover combinations with flight are so common they have their own name, often being called 'flying artillery'. Role in the Cycle For the entities, Blaster powers are exceptionally easy to put together. They provide only minute amounts of data, but the creation of Blasters helps to ramp up overall conflict. The entities still collect this small amount of data, and refine the most effective weapons that they and their avatars can use to defend themselves.Blasters are primarily offensive capes with powers that work at range. For the entities, these powers are exceptionally easy to put together and do provide some minute amounts of data - the creation of blasters helps to ramp up overall conflict, collect this small amount of data, and refine the most effective weapons that the entities/their avatars can use to defend themselves. - BLASTERS, document by Wildbow. PRT countermeasures The exact PRT-squad tactics vary greatly depending on the nature of the Blaster. At low ratings, cover is highly recommended. At higher levels, movement is a higher priority, and cover should be assumed to be useless. Site Navigation Category:Terminology Category:Power Classifications Category:Blaster